Blue Clockwork
by Artii2tByAnotherName
Summary: Life's being boring as of late for one Dave strider, and it seems nothing can pull him out of his rut. Bro's strifing seems less spontanious than usual, and even pesterchum is a bore can an old time friend help free him once and for all? Rated T for later
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Okay, first story i'm publishing. Wish me luck!_

Your name is **DAVE STRIDER** and you're getting sick of this routine.

It's the same thing everyday, and while it used to be somewhat comforting to know you and your brother's lives fitted together like the gears in an old clock as of late it's just gotten plain boring.

Not even Bro's random strife's can pull you out of this rut.

Your door swings open to reveal the intimidating figure of your older brother. He's intimidating to some maybe, but not you. He raises a brow and even through his anime shades you can practically feel his fanta orange eyes digging into your barrier of irony.

It's…unsettling to say the least.

"What? "You ask, if disinterest had a voice, it'd be yours.

You know what he's going to say next even before he moves his mouth, "I want a pizza Bro, pepperoni with no cheese ". He smirks, giving you the classic thumbs up before your door closes once more.

Just like every other day…


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: well I already had this chapter written out so...enjoy? I guess..._

* * *

Your name is **DIRK STRIDER** and you just found the lil man's phone.

If you were a mature adult you'd return it to him post haste…then again if you were a responsible adult would you really keep swords in a fridge or even watch my little pony ironically?

Of course not, you're not mature, nor do you want to be- ever.

Instead you're going to take a picture of several smuppets and maybe even raid his galler- Oh, he has a message from some 'ectoBiologist'. Better check what they want…

EB: hey dave :B!

EB: listen i was wondering…

EB: dad wants to go to texas for a holiday but he doesn't have the money for both me and him to stay in a hotel…

Oh, oh this was John egbert- Dave's best friend since forever…and he's been bored as fuck lately anyway….Bingo, plan city.

TG: Okay, sure you can stay here instead John.

EB: punctuation?

EB: what's wrong dave?

TG: It's not Dave here it's Bro.

TG: Lil man left his phone on the futon.

EB: oh um…hi dirk was it?

TG: yeah, this visit is a surprise for the lil man by the way, he's going to flip when you get here.

EB: awesome! i never took dave as one to like surprises…

TG: You kidding'? He loves them.

EB: ok ill take your word for it, we're leaving in a week by the way.

TG: Got it.

EB: oh and don't worry…i wont tell dave.

The gears begin to turn, _sugoi_.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:** DAMN my chapters are _really_ short aren't they? maybe I should make them longer, heck I dont know. Anyway, i'm sorry for all the updates, enjoy some more ***_coughHORRIBLYWRITTENcough_*** Dave P.O.V.**

* * *

Your name is **DAVE STRIDER** and fuck, you're starving.

It's been around about forty-five minutes since Bro called dominos and you are slowly wasting away into nothingness. You remove yourself from your computer chair before flopping down un-ceremoniously onto your bed, reaching out for your phone by force of habit.

_Wait_.

It isn't there, shit you must've left it on the futon earlier. You better go get it before Bro looks through your galler-

"Dave, pizzas here "Oh shit, oh shit.

You quickly get up from your bed making a hurried b-line for the door, hopefully Bro hasn't found it yet, maybe it's not too late.

But then again, with Bro it almost always is. There's always hope right?

You step outside into the hallway, quickly going into the living room, like usual Bro's sitting on the futon, spread out like a starfish, a Hawaiian pizza sitting happily on his lap. You take a seat on the sofa, grabbing your pizza from the coffee table; Bro throws a glance your way followed by your phone. You raise a brow, _did you go through my galler-_ Bro smirks, _god damnit_.

You move your phone to the side of you, you'll check your messages later. Right now you have food to be eating- even if it is the same old dominos you have atleast once every god damn week. It's still enjoyable none the less.

'Dinner' passes by quickly and you soon find yourself back in your room, theres no school (as it's summer break) and you have nothing to do, you decide to check your messages. Strangly egbert hasn't messaged you, which is weird because heck the derp can not go a day without your awesomeness. _Probably busy_ you think feeling suddenly worn out. You yawn, if he still hasn't messaged you when you get up you _will _take matters into your own hands...

_Heh, that could be sexual if you wanted it to be._


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: probably the L.A.S.T Chapter before John arrives, I kinda had a really bad writers block and I'm not too pleased with this chapter, but I figured i'd left you guys waiting long enough. Enjoy I guess. Oh and be warned, theres alot of sad-ish John in this chapter._**

* * *

Your name is **DAVE STRIDER** and waking up has become a chore.

It's a simple routine really, your morning one that is. After breakfast shit gets _complicated_. You wake up, drag your sorry ass out of your broken wooden slab of a bed before slinking over to the desk where your alarm clock and computer are, you _always_ wake up exactly four minutes and thirteen seconds before your alarm goes off. That's how bored you've been lately; you've actually had time to note shit like that.

You then proceed to turn off the budget piece of shit you call an alarm before exiting the trash heap you call your room. If the showers free great, you'll use it; if not well then…you'll be waiting a long time. This time it isn't free, so you retreat back to your room, pressing the button on your computer you watch it spring into consciousness. You use the time it takes for the start up screen to load to make a note of the time; 10:56. No way in the dark pits of derse is John awake yet.

Oh wait; he was a Prospit dreamer, damn. Oh well, you can make believe cant you?

You hear the running of water stop abruptly and smirk, Bro's done but now you have more important matters to attend to…maybe you'll log into pesterchum later.

* * *

Your name is **JOHN EGBERT** and you have three days left in Washington.

Well, only for a week and then you'll be back. But the point still stands! You glance over to your list of online chums only to find Dave isn't one of them, he's probably still sleeping snoozing away in Derse- oh wait both derse and Prospit were destroyed along with Alternia you forgot about that for a second…only a second, only ever a second at a time you go without remembering it…you still see them sometimes, well pale words strewn across various logs, if you think about it hard enough sometimes you can even imagine the words all accumulate into one big ol' Karkat rant…

Those defiantly are not tears nope; whatever would lead anyone to believe that?

Your name is **JOHN EGBERT** and you defiantly are not crying, you're the heir of breath for heavens sake there's no time for tears.

_Were_.

You were the heir of breath.

A long time ago, in a game that you and your three best friends swore you'd never bring up ever again. You sigh looking over at the list once again, seems Dave finally got his lazy butt out of bed ( or his computer finally started ). There he is the knight in shining armour once again, you laugh half-heartedly, _enough referencing that game john_, you tell yourself clicking Dave's chum handle.

EB: hey dave :B

EB: what's up?

TG: wow

TG: is it a fucking apocalypse?

TG: john egbert is up at the same time as a strider

EB: its not that hard dave!

EB: you're lazier anyway :B

TG: eight exclamation marks?

TG: reminiscing again egbert

EB: yeah…you saying you don't?

TG: of course i do

TG: some of those trolls werent complete assholes

TG: like terezi

EB: and virska!

TG: nope vriska was a bitch john

EB: nope, no she wasn't!

TG: was

EB: lalala i'm not listening dave!

TG: real mature egbert

EB: :B

TG: so

TG: any real reason you pestered me?

TG: or is it you couldnt go another minute without my awesomeness

EB: you wish!

EB: but now that you mention it dave…

TG: mention what?

TG: my awesomeness?

EB: no dave! why i messaged you!

EB: has bro said anything to you?

TG: bro says a lot of things egbert

TG: granted most are anime references but still

EB: i'll take that as a no :B

TG: BI tell me egbert

EB: nope! im going shopping with dad now so i got to go for a while.

EB: and dave?

EB: never do that face again ;B!

You switch off the computer, a derpish smile plastered on your face, even cake mix shopping couldn't ruin your mood now!

* * *

You are now **DIRK STRIDER**, and your little brother is annoying you even more so than usual.

You'd just come in after a long day of work when it happened, you'd absconded to your room with a single flash step and proceeded to turn your computer on. It wasn't even ten seconds after that Dave entered your room, his eyebrows were furrowed and despite his poker-face you could tell he was pissed. "_What_? "You ask as monotone as ever.

That seems to only serve to piss him off further, he growls lightly, "_Bro, what the fuck did you say to John_? ". You smirk, so _THAT'S_ what this is about, you shrug and turn back to your computer.

"I say a lot of shit to a lot of people Dave… ". He sat down on your bed and you could feel his glare, he hasn't budged for at least twenty minutes and he asks again at least once every three, needless to say it's starting to grate your nerves, _can't a guy just watch some my little pony in peace_?


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Ok, late updates are late not to mention I lied in the previous chapter- THIS is the last chapter without John for definite now though not to mention i'm working on another fic too that I should get around to posting soon- anyway Enjoy.**_

* * *

Your name is DAVE STRIDER and it is now 6AM.

You should never be up to 6AM, but thanks to Bro you are. It should be noted that there are some things you can and some things you cannot stand about your brother, you can stand his reluctance to cook for you, you can stand him hogging the futon ( just barely ), but you cannot stand his yearly early morning J-pop session.

You swear you still hear Hatsune Miku's voice on quiet nights since the previous one. But this time it isn't Miku who's playing from the confines of your brothers room, oh no its worse…

'Pon,Pon,Wei,Wei,Wei…'

You sigh, get up out of your bed, swing your door open and march down the hallway to Bro's room. The music stops abruptly as you stop outside, he obviously heard you coming, which was kind of the point. In false anger you swing open his door violently, stepping in as it rebounds off the wall with a clatter- he's going to kill you for that later.

He glances up at you from his computer chair, "Dave, where are your shades? ".

You glare daggers at him, "Oh I'm sorry Bro, I probably didn't have time to get them off my side, I was too busy getting my auditory senses violated by your stupid songs ".

"Well go get them, you look weird without 'em ". You visibly roll your eyes.

"Bro its six ", "Your point being Dave? ", "I need sleep ", "I'm sure you do ".

Sighing you shake your head in a melodramatic fashion "Bro, really? ". He smirks clicking the mouse down once before the music starts up again. "Now Dave, get out of my room", you hesitate before you comply, you've learned that it's best not to fuck with Bro when he's having a J-pop or J-RPG session…

Or playing dating Sims, he's deadly when he plays those things…

* * *

Your name is DIRK STRIDER and boy are you fucking tired.

Now's no time for sleep however as you have two hours before you are required to go pic up your brothers dorky lil friend from the airport. It might not have been your greatest idea to stay up all night listening to the same song on repeat whilst playing osu- but who cares, you are the man it's you and thus you do whatever the hell you want. You sigh and slowly but surely turn the volume down despite part of you wanting to keep it on just to spite your younger bro. You've decided, if you have to drive a car all the way to the airport all the while being incredibly tired then you're going to drag Dave along too. After all the whole reason you're even doing this in the first place is that you want to cheer the poor guy up- aren't you just the best brother ever?

That was a rhetorical question by the way,_ you already know you're the greatest._

You heave yourself up off the chair and over to your bed, there's nothin' saying you cant sleep for one hour and torment Dave for the next. Yeah, good plan, best brother...


End file.
